


疾驰风声

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A lot of lies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Lies, M/M, Murder, Partners in Crime, Road Trip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: “快一点，来栖，收拾行李，打包上两三样礼物，”明智吾郎轻快道，“我们得去旅行。你有没有多余的牙刷？”（惺惺相惜坏蛋爱情故事）
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 8





	疾驰风声

============

凌晨四点半时，来栖晓被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒。阁楼空气冷冰冰的，他穿着睡衣下去应门，台灯也没空开，差点被蜷在楼梯拐角的摩尔加纳绊上一跤。

天还未亮，门外夜色里站着穿戴整齐的明智吾郎和一只半人高的行李箱。来栖晓刚打开门，就听见他劈头盖脸地问：“你有多久没回过家了？”

来栖老家是东京之外数十公里处的一个小镇，坐火车要坐上两个钟头，一路上会看见无数乡间原野和在草地上吃草的牛。

“你来东京快有多久了？两年？三年？”

三年零十个月，来栖想。

“快一点，来栖，收拾行李，打包上两三样礼物，”明智吾郎轻快道，“我们得去旅行。你有没有多余的牙刷？”

来栖反应了一会儿，看看天色，看看明智，再看看那只行李箱——几乎是立刻，他猜出了箱子里面装的是什么，不由得多看了它一眼。他听从了，拉开大门将名侦探放进来，在吧台后面烧上一壶热水，然后折回楼上去做出行准备。

年初时来栖床下的一只牛奶箱坏了，他将自己从老家带来的行李箱推进去作为替代，这时不得不又将它重新抽出来。一瞬间，他的床尾垮塌下去一半，床垫和被子蔫巴巴地垂到地上。床边的木架子上放满了鸡零狗碎小物件，从拉面碗到天鹅船模型，全是各种朋友送的礼物。来栖不知道该给老家亲人带什么东西，他们的关系有名无实；他盯着架子看了一阵，总算想起橱柜里还有两盒奥村春给的高级和果子。来栖很少吃甜食，摩尔加纳作为一只猫更是一口也吃不了，他本想把它们转送给佐仓双叶，谁知放着放着也就忘记了。

他就着台灯光亮看包装盒，确定点心还在保质期内，然后将它们塞进箱子里。他打包上两三套衣服、几双袜子、充电器和笔记本电脑，从床头抽走没有看完的书，拿上外套和围巾，给摩尔加纳碗里添满干粮。做完这一切后来栖下楼洗漱，直接从洗脸池下面的柜子里抓了两把没开封的牙刷，和半管牙膏一起放进洗漱包。

他只花了不到十五分钟就准备好出发。三年零十个月前，他从老家打包东西离开时用的时间还比这更短。

“都准备好了吗？”明智问，坐在高脚椅上等他，百无聊赖地摆弄手机。

来栖晓点点头，绕到吧台后面泡咖啡，两只箱子肩并肩地立在门边。

“我们不坐火车去吧？”他问。

明智在杯沿上方对他笑了一下，“不。虽然你可以躲过安检把猫带进地铁，但要你把我的箱子偷运进去未免有点强人所难。话说回来，虽说现在问有点晚了，但是，你有驾照吗？”

他说着放下杯子，从口袋里摸出一把车钥匙晃晃。

来栖晓今年春天拿到驾照，那时他刚满十八岁。但他仍然说：“如果我没有呢？”

明智耸耸肩。“从东京开车过去要在路上花六个小时，我需要有人和我换班。如果你不会，我也只能现场教你。安心，踩油门一点也不难，难的是不让自己把油门踩到最底还不松开。”

他们简单热了点冰箱里的冷咖喱当早饭，来栖将新泡的咖啡灌进保温杯里。他披上大衣，单手给自己围围巾，在手机上编辑要发给佐仓惣治郎的短信。“紧急家庭事务，”他这样写，“没有机会提前通知，只能匆忙离开，十分抱歉。请先行代我照顾Mona，务必注意猫罐头只能两天开一罐。”

喵，摩尔加纳蹲在楼梯上叫，蓝眼睛幽幽泛光。他长得越来越蓬松，来栖十分确定惣治郎不会遵循自己在罐头用量上的建议，甚至可能看心情给上几顿加餐。那也没办法，他对猫耸耸肩，用眼神提示他的好日子就在前头，然后给咖啡店锁上了门。

将近二十分钟后，他跟着导航将明智租来的SUV开上了城际高速。

来栖晓恐怕是明智身边唯一一个朋友，他们相遇于一桩惨剧。

明智吾郎有个十分悲惨的童年。十岁那年他的母亲在家中煤气自杀，被邻居发现送医后抢救无效身亡，此后数年明智便一直辗转于福利机构和收养家庭之间。

他临近十六岁时才第一次去游乐园，他当时的养父为他承担了所有花销。养父将他盛装打扮，出钱买很贵的门票，给他手里塞吃不完的冰淇淋和爆米花，买来纪念品店的动物耳头箍戴在明智脑袋上。午饭过后他们去人工湖划船，避开喧闹人群和毒辣日光，将船行驶在沿岸树荫里。

“因为我有些轻度中暑，他是在为我考虑。”明智在做笔录时说。他那天的穿着使他看起来介于成熟和童真之间，身型很瘦，还未完全长开，穿衬衫皮鞋和西式背带短裤，头发垂到肩膀上，背影还有些像个纤细的少女。

明智的养父从船沿失足跌了下去，他身高一米八二，偏偏不会游泳。他们租的是带电动马达的游船，明智因中暑躺在船舱里，男人落水后游船仍在往前行驶，载着昏昏沉沉的明智一头撞上河岸。

“我们一整天都很开心。”他补充道，然后耸动肩膀哭了起来。

来栖晓那时刚满十五岁不久，因案件服缓期独自前来东京，在秀尽中学念高一，当天跟着学校到游乐园参加短途旅行。明智的养父死在没有监控录像的地段，来栖是站在岸边的唯一一个目击者。

明智像是伤心过度，有问必答，就着眼泪将身世背景和盘托出。他说自己亲眼目睹了生母死亡，花费许久才又重新找到家庭温暖，没想到上天连这一点东西也要从他手中夺去。他就快要十六岁了，这个年龄段的孩子很难再被收养家庭看上带走，会变成没有人想要的被留下的小孩。

他将脸埋到手心里，发出努力克制的气音，双肩上下抖动。坐在对面的女警怜爱地给他递上纸巾，语气轻柔地安慰他。明智什么多的都不再说，一直无言点头，同意让警方代为联络自己的福利机构。

来栖坐在一边，看明智用纸巾仔细擦脸，穿皮鞋的双腿先是在桌下绕在一起，继而被分开。他安静地坐在原处看着，宛如坐在剧院特等席。明智站了起来，被女警扶着肩膀送出去，在经过来栖身边时偏过头来，二人对上视线。

这个男孩的肢体语言和一切供述都将他塑造得可悲可怜，神情悲痛空白，眼角和鼻尖都发红，让来栖想起一眼见到他时看到他戴的那只兔耳发箍，粉白色，被扔在了人工湖的河岸上。

然而，在那一瞬间，不论在场所有人从明智的眼中看到什么，来栖确定自己看到的是和他们不一样的东西。他在此前从未见过明智吾郎，那时候后者也还不是如今这个享誉全国的侦探王子，能让人随时随地只要随便打开一个网站就能看到他的脸，但来栖晓总觉得自己已经见过他的眼睛，成千上万次。每天早晨他站在镜子前，每天夜里他摘下平光镜，他在那些时候从自己脸上看到一个彻头彻尾陌生人，有如藏在皮肉之下的寄生鬼魂。那鬼魂如若有人脸，则必定长了一双那样的眼睛。

他从来没让任何一个朋友知道自己的那一面，但他确信自己在明智身上见到同一个人。

吃吗？侦探问。

来栖晓握着方向盘，张嘴从他手上叼走薯片，海苔口味，在嘴里嘎吱作响。明智坐在副驾驶上，披着一条珊瑚绒毛毯舔掉手指上的薯片渣，在手机上编辑一张照片。来栖用余光撇见他拖了一张星星样式的sticker到手上拿的水果卷旁边。

“在干什么？“他问。

“这是一张定时照片，”明智说，“今天下午一点二十三分它会自动出现在我的Instagram上。所有人都会看到我在那个时候发了一张站在涩谷地下商场吃水果卷的自拍，他们不会想到照片里的人已经在六个小时以前离开了东京。”

噢，来栖心想，时间差，不在场证明。

明智显然看出他在想什么。“照片本身说明不了任何问题，”他边说边裹紧毛毯，“我随时都可以拍，随时都可以发，甚至可以不添加任何描述。这不算说谎，也不算伪造，重点不在我，而在于看到的人怎么想。”

这恰恰是当年他俩头次见面时他在警察面前用的手段。来栖明了地弯弯嘴角。

明智活动手指，开始在文本框里打很多个emoji和很多个hashtag，是他在社交媒体上露面时的一贯风格，甜美无害，惹人喜欢。他上一条自拍得了超过两千个赞和好几百个评论，照片内容只是他举着一杯网红店的珍奶对着镜头做出wink动作。

私心里，来栖觉得他发出去的照片都很傻气，好像在镜头里仍然十六岁，会为了讨人开心忍气吞声地让自己被戴上兔子耳朵。他和各路甜品一同出镜，蛋糕、奶茶、松饼、水果卷、草莓圣代、枫糖华夫……奶油和鲜果和笑容将他包装得恰到好处，让人忍不住在评论里给他发上好几个红心。

很多时候他都不大像个侦探，更像个靠脸吃饭的年轻偶像。

“他们什么时候会发现他不见了？”

“谁？噢，他啊。”明智眨眨眼睛，没料到会有此一问似的，“不会太早。”他往驾驶室看了一眼，“放点音乐吧，来栖。”

来栖晓伸手到两个座位之间的控制面板上摸索一阵，打开车载广播，握着旋钮将音量调高，从音响里飘出门德尔松的钢琴曲，滑音一个接一个，像人造的清晨鸟鸣。他们没再说话，直到明智总算编辑完了那条定时发送的社交动态，从后座抓来又一包薯片呲啦一下撕开。

他的粉丝或许会为了见一见他这个模样一掷千金，来栖心想，觉得自己该把明智现在的样子拍成照片留下来。但明智吾郎眼下应该还在东京，会在几个小时后站在涩谷地下发自拍，完全不该出现在用假证件租来的SUV的副驾驶里，就着暖气往嘴里塞薯片。

“跟我说说你家乡，”明智说，在椅子里换了个姿势，发顶靠在车窗上，“你从没提起过。”

“不骗你，是真没什么好说的，”来栖说，“你看过那种拍小镇生活的片子吗？”

那样的影片通常都有一个平平无奇的主角，住在一座平平无奇的城镇，镜头会拍到路边的野猫野狗和废弃神龛。主角生活每天两点一线，所有人都相互认识，电影院和游戏厅都只有一家而且都很旧，在周末会挤满打扮土气的学生。各处风景都一样，“你在那生活会无聊到死。”来栖说。

明智抖动肩膀笑起来，“话也别说太早。如果那个地方是你的出生地，我不觉得它真会有你说的那么没趣。”

“我就是个没趣的人。”

“你才不是。”明智说，“你是聪明人。”

“聪明，但也没趣。”

一声喷笑，薯片包装哗啦哗啦地响。明智把口子撕得更大，把躺在袋子底部的薯片残渣抖到上面。“你非要这么形容你自己，那我也没有办法。张嘴。”来栖照做了，“我查过地图，那个‘平平无奇的城镇’旁边不远有树林和一条河？”

来栖记得那片树林，并不很广阔，不值得有什么奇妙传说，但也聊胜于无；林子后面的河水水流很急，到隆冬时则会结冰。他嚼着薯片，心知那里或许才是明智此行主要目的地。

他把嘴里的零食咽下去，“我记得那个地方。中午想吃拉面吗？”

“可以啊，”明智说，漫不经心把空掉的包装袋揉成一团，“是来栖推荐的地方的话，我很期待。”

明智吾郎并不是来栖身边唯一一个朋友；要来栖自己来说，他们的关系比那简单也复杂得多。

来栖晓的童年并不悲惨。他双亲健在，且家庭收入稳定——在他出生长大的那个地方，光这两项就构成了一个人生活幸福的标准。

来栖十五岁前，镇上每一个同龄小孩都可以自称是他最好的朋友，因为他可以为了他们中的任何一个轻易让出小卖部最后一只咖喱包、在雨天出借身上唯一一把伞。

来栖君是个善良的人，他们说，你找不到比他更无害的人了。

来栖君是个善良的孩子，他们的家长说，我们家小孩就麻烦你多多照顾了。

这一切在他十五岁后尽数变了样子，一夜之间镇上没有一个人再自称是他的朋友，谈起他时也只推说从不了解。至少这部分倒是实话——他们也确实从没了解过来栖晓，不知道他究竟爱不爱吃咖喱餐包，也不知道他是不是就是偏好淋雨。如今他已在东京待了三年零十个月，他的双亲每月付给佐仓惣治郎一笔钱，三年来没有一句直接问候是对他讲。

他在秀尽升上高二的时候，明智吾郎已经迈过十七岁，开始在社会各界崭露头角。“二代侦探王子”，娱乐新闻在标题上这么写，配上他穿整齐校服的照片，校徽属于一所名校。游乐园事件后来栖再没见过他，猜测他已经从福利机构独立出来，念书或许靠的是奖学金。那件事之后，警方又喊来栖去问了两次话，最后那个案子还是以意外事故作结，就此与他无关。

来栖出入警察局的消息走漏之后和他有关的风言风语又一次甚嚣尘上。有趣之处在于，从不知道什么时候开始，他的名字在秀尽的女学生嘴中开始和明智吾郎一同出现。有时他经过走廊，会听见她们窃窃私语，先是低声讨论他的犯罪前科，继而以梦游一般的语气发愿，希望明智能从天而降出现在秀尽大门口，潇洒地将他逮捕收容。

“要是明智君可以把他抓走就好了。”她们说。

而他听着，险些大笑。

坂本龙司会想为他抱不平，高卷杏会用明快话语劝慰他不要在意。实际上他确实不在意，他从女孩子的谈话声里走远，感到一种奇异的满足在胸膛发酵。

没有人知道他和明智共享一个巨大秘密。每天早晨他站在镜子前，每天夜里他摘下平光镜，他在这时候从自己身上看见十六岁明智吾郎的影子。这影子只属于来栖晓一个人，除他之外世上无人知晓。它不温和，不柔软，有精于算计也擅于伪装的眼睛，不是网络上镜头前笑意盈盈的高中生侦探；但它如此理想，如此真实，与他如此相像——来栖晓愿意为了它撒尽天下所有谎言。

他本就常常撒谎。秀尽学园的心理老师受高层指示，每月专门约他做一次心理状态评估，每月都问同样的问题——想象你被修理人员要挟，你是否感到愤怒？否。某人对你不理不睬，你是否感到过分激动？否。有人毁坏了你的劳动成果，你会做出何种反应？保持镇定，以礼服人。你已经和某人相约一起去某地，却在最后一刻被爽约，你的心情如何？怎样看待玩笑或奚落？怎样看待陌生人的恶意？怎样对待他人的污蔑？怎样对待不诚实手段？

来栖晓给医生交上完美答卷，所以医生也可以给校方交上完美答卷。在那份答卷上，他是个被构陷的无辜男孩，他背负本不该有且难以被洗净的前科，但他的意志从来都端正健康。他保持低调可成绩很好，他容貌出众却甘愿被藏进人堆，他心思敏捷但向来都谨言慎行。他从不冲动，从不沮丧，从不感到不甘，从来没有一把名为愤怒的火苗在他内心深处熊熊燃烧。

来栖君是个正直的孩子嘛，心理医生说。

来栖君也没有传闻中那么可怕呀，坐在他周围的同学这样讲。

来栖只是安静笑一笑，眼镜架在他鼻梁上，被他伸手轻轻扶好。

高二的实地考察活动，来栖晓在电视台遇见前来参与节目录制的侦探王子，与他在走廊上寒暄，像两个从未谋面的陌生人一般相处。明智显然并不记得他，或许一年前那件事已经被早早排除在侦探对外形象之外，不会被以任何一种方式提起。

活动结束后高卷杏提议去附近主题乐园消磨时间，他们在里头吃了甜得惊人的松饼，玩遍了刺激项目，在夜幕降临后留下来看花车游行。

天气凉爽，游人如织，来栖晓在汹涌人潮里和友人走散了。天彻底黑下来之后，他在远离人群的阴暗角落和镜子里的影子重逢。

影子换下了标志性的米色外套，用皮筋束起头发，神情疏离，眼神警惕。他站在偏远的花坛一角，戴着手套的双手握在一把铁铲上，脚边放着一只黑色的塑料袋，有一截惨白的东西被裹在泥土和袋口之间。花坛中的土已经被刨开一个小坑，几株植物的根茎翻开着露在外面，好似朝天伸着的手指。

来栖转过拐角，明智像野兽一样迅速抬起头来盯着他看，不温和，不柔软，有精于算计也擅于伪装的眼睛，似乎随时都可以照着他的脑门抡起铁铲——从头到脚每一寸都是来栖晓梦里的样子。来栖心脏狂跳，觉得自己终于回到稳固土地上，总算得以呼吸，彻彻底底活过来一次。他们仿佛回到一年前，回到警局那间屋子里，回到明智经过他身边那一秒，两只相同的怪物匍匐在人类躯壳里对望。

几个零散游客说着话靠近，来栖对明智投以微笑，转身拦住他们，假装迷路。响彻整个园区的欢快乐声奏入高潮，各处都在欢笑，欢呼和掌声有如遥远天际涌来的潮水。烟火开始升空，接连不断砰砰砰砰地炸开，将夜空染上绚烂色彩。

所有人都抬头看天，来栖仰着脖子，没有回头看。他知道明智会在这时候将铁铲挥下去，隔着塑料袋进一步敲碎那只手的指骨，然后将它埋好，将土块和植物复原，轻轻松松地让一个人的一部分永远留在这个地方腐烂。那片花在未来或许会长得比现在还要好，在翻开花丛下的泥土之前，没有第三个人会知道其中缘故。

六十几个小时后，新闻第二版上刊登了某电视台高层负责人失踪的消息。

同一天，明智吾郎用私人手机联系上了来栖晓。

来栖把车开进一个休息站，打开保温杯给自己灌咖啡。他虽拿到驾照，却也从没连续开车开上这么久，觉得自己的腰已经快要散架。

路途过半时明智在他旁边睡着了，毛毯披在肩上卷着发尾，脑袋歪斜着靠在车窗上，发出轻轻的鼾声。又是一个他的粉丝会愿意为之疯狂的场景，但全世界也只有来栖晓有资格见到这样的他。

他或许是睡眠不足，来栖猜测，虽说明智出现在卢布朗门口时神采奕奕，但处理那只箱子里的东西大概让他一整夜没有合眼。

来栖休息了一阵，想了又想，还是一脚将油门踩了下去。车子驶出休息站继续往前开去，侦探懒洋洋睁开一只眼睛，了然地看着他。

“又打算做好人吗，来栖？”

来栖晓回答：“回程换你。”

明智不置可否，干脆将椅背放倒，拉高毯子躺了下去。

“这就是你的问题，”他面对着车窗，“如果到时我拒绝，在驾驶室里被困六个小时的还会是你。”

“那也没关系。”

“什么有关系？”

你，来栖想说。“我想让你开心。”

好一阵子，明智没有说话，时间久到来栖疑心他已经睡着。但他最终还是转过来，棕色头发被静电搞得一团糟，比所有发上社交软件的照片加起来还要真实一万倍。

“有时我很讨厌你。”他静静说。

不奇怪，来栖想，明智或许会讨厌世上一切东西，包括他自己。所以他只是耸了耸肩，没有回答。

“你看，就像这样。我对你说的好话你一个字也不信，跟你说讨厌和恨你也无所谓。来栖，我们认识这么久，你还是我见过最难搞懂的人。”

“你不需要搞懂我，”来栖说，“你不喜欢被参透的谜题。”

明智像是愣了愣，半晌后忽然发笑。他笑起来仍然像个小孩，双肩上下抖动，发出努力克制的气音，将半张脸埋进毯子里。

“来栖，”他的声音从珊瑚绒毛毯下面透出来，“你了解我，但我不了解你。这不公平。”

来栖晓确实没觉得自己身上哪里有趣；他被明智吸引，明智后来便来到他身边，可见这种吸引或许是双向的。了解一个人对来栖来说向来都简单，他聪明，直觉敏锐，擅于观察和倾听——但他并非通过这种方式了解明智。他与明智的联系被藏在更深的地方，藏在层层面具层层假象的下面。如果明智找上门来，问他要一个了解来栖晓的途径，来栖或许会建议他直接照照镜子。

车载广播一直在不高不低地放着，含混人声和音乐将车内空间填得满满当当。来栖晓凝神听了一会儿，不再能听出现在从音响里飘出来的是什么曲子。电台主播又开始说话了，播音腔，掺在乐曲里反像个杂音。明智动了动，把眼睛从毯子里露出来，“你听到他刚问了什么吗？”

来栖摇头。

“他问听众最后悔的事是什么。”

来栖抬起手将广播音量调高，听见主播在念一封听众来信。化名米莱迪的女性在信里说，自己最大的遗憾是没有在父亲在世时与他多多相处，他工作忙，负担重，常常匆匆地来匆匆地去，父女二人之间过去虽存在些误解，但她知道他是很好的父亲……明智听到这里，响亮地喷出一个鼻音。

“总有一天，”他说，“她会庆幸他死了。”

来栖不予置评，配合地换了一个频道。这一回，从扬声器里传出一首流行乐曲，歌词讲的大概是个失恋故事。他往旁边看了看，发现明智望着窗外，显然已经坠进什么情绪里。

“明智有后悔的事情吗？”来栖问。

“我？”侦探将视线转回来，神情遥远，“我不在已经做过的事上浪费时间。过去发生的一切都已经变成既定事实，如果你在昨天失手打碎一只鸡蛋，用悔意可以让它复原吗？”

有时明智乐于与他讨论哲学命题。这话题再往下可以扯去与忒修斯之船相近的辩论——被用悔意复原的鸡蛋还是原来的那一只吗？是你的意志将它还原成本来样子，亦或是你直接重塑并决定它的模样？

“自作聪明，”明智冷笑，“我完全可以和你谈祖母悖论。要是你没在昨天失手打碎那只鸡蛋，今天这个带着悔意并且学到教训的你就不会存在。怎样？”他淡漠地挑眉，“来栖，你有后悔的事吗？”

“有的。”来栖回答。

明智看了他一会儿。“如果我是你，我或许会后悔在三年前帮一个杀人犯撒了谎。”

这话来得有几分突然，来栖晓忍了又忍，实在没忍住抿着嘴笑起来。他用余光看见明智的表情，困惑里掺杂惊奇。你在镜头前或者照片里永远见不到这样鲜活的明智吾郎，来栖可以为了他这个模样做上任何事情。

“我最后悔的事，”他慢慢开口道，“发生在被逮捕的那天晚上。”

“让我猜猜。如果再有机会，你不会去帮那个女人？”

“不，我会的。”来栖说，“问题在于那个男人……他是自己摔倒的，后来却用暴力袭击为由起诉我。要是早知道这个结果，我会选择在当时把他的脸揍出血，让他起码半个月内没法出现在任何人面前。”

“至于你说的，”他继续道，“明智，那是我最不可能后悔的一件事。”

秀尽的心理医生把试题推到他面前。怎样看待玩笑或奚落？怎样看待陌生人的恶意？怎样对待他人的污蔑？怎样对待不诚实手段？

他当然知道答案。那么剩下的选项有二：谎言还是实话。来栖晓是聪明人，自然是选前者。如此一来他的整个学习生活将会顺风顺水，少掉诸多不便。

实际上谁会在意谎言？没有人。谁会在意他撒谎？没有人。他们只需要来栖表面上的诚实，来栖表面上的态度，来栖每次考试后固定在榜单前几名的分数，就好像他们只需要明智表面上的甜美和风趣。他们不需要愤怒，不需要不甘，不需要与普罗大众芸芸众生不同的任何一处。他们要他无害，要他善良，要他公正无私，要他将一切暗面尽数藏起，要他真实的影子永远被禁锢在人类躯壳里。

“我喜欢你，”来栖说，“我无所谓别的事情。”

明智吾郎盯着他，讶异的神色浮在眼睛里。“你果然很奇怪，”他笃定道，语气里藏着一丝无奈笑意，“没有人在知道我的本性之后还能说出这样的话。”

来栖很难同意。他第一次见到明智时，明智头上戴着兔耳发箍，将双手十指扼在一米八二的男人脖子上，来栖晓亲眼目睹他凭借当时不过一米六的身板将此人推下水去。第二次见面时明智束着马尾，趁着游客全去看花车游行的空档从容地在花坛里掩埋一只断手。如果那样的情景都不能将他吓退，那还能有什么可以？

他后来知道明智十五岁时的养父就喜欢将养子打扮成惹人怜爱的布偶娃娃，适宜被当作一件藏品展出，那位电视台高层负责人则默认未成年的高中生侦探会愿意为了名声出卖灵魂。来栖猜想，直到最后一口气咽下去之前明智对他们而言都还只是任人宰割的羔羊。如果引起他注意的不正是明智的永不畏惧的本性，那还有什么才是？

至于后备箱里的那只行李箱——明智就连一支牙刷也没给自己打包，它必定已经被什么东西塞得满满当当。

来栖没问里面装的是谁，不知道他犯下什么罪行，一两天之后他总会知道，等着新闻报出来。那时候，他们早就已经用摆在后座上那套园艺工具将结了冰的水面凿开，让箱子里的人沉进水里，再把明智的行李箱带去别的地方处理掉。湍急流水会把那人冲走，冲去未知的地方，就算在这之后被发现捞起，水中低温也会慷慨地给验尸官和办案警方留下难解谜题。而他们，他们或许已经吃够了车站旁边那家店的拉面，去过了很旧的游戏厅和电影院，爬上过小镇的后山，在来栖父母双亲面前演够了乖小孩，已经准备好结束这个偷来的短假回到东京去。

没有人会知道他们的秘密——明智吾郎前途依然一片大好，他是优等生，是名侦探，是举足轻重知名人物。来栖晓比起他来略显平凡，但在同龄人中也足够出色。他们都一样优秀，一样正直，一样不会做不被认可的事。

明智是他的影子，他也是明智被映在镜子里的阴影。这世上除去同类之外，没有什么人会需要一只怪物。

“我喜欢你。”一遍不够似的，来栖晓重复道。“还有，我打包了两盒高级和果子，本来想当伴手礼。你想现在吃吗？”

他们已经接近目的地，树林影影绰绰地冒出在前方地平线上，来栖几乎立刻幻听了流水的声音。或许是暖风开得太久，明智脸上泛红，在副驾驶一侧无言地摇下车窗。

“......随便你吧。”他说。

窗外，只有风声与他们一道疾驰。

__


End file.
